


Memories

by LunaticFanfic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFanfic/pseuds/LunaticFanfic
Summary: Virgil and Deceit both remember their childhood together.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I recently watched Sanders Sides and the Dark Sides are my favourite sides, because I can hurt them better than the Light Sides. Okay, Virgil is technically a Light Side, too but... eh.

It is a calm day. Nothing big happens today. No video is planned for today. The Sides just stay in their rooms, doing their own things.   
  
Virgil is sitting in his dark and gloomy room on his bed wrapped in a warm blanket. He has been reminiscing for a while now. The memories make him feel cold.

 _"Who are you?" A voice in front of him asked. The young side raises his head. He has been laying there for hours, curled up in a little, scared ball._  
"T-Thomas' anxiety..W-Who are you?" It was very dark around them. Only a few very weak lights were floating around in the black space. Virgil couldn't recognize whoever was in front of him, but everything was better than being alone in the darkness.  
"I'm not Thomas' deceit."   
"H-Huh?" He tilted his head in confusion.   
"Why are you telling me that? I... I asked who you are, not who you not are." The other side sighs.  
"I am not Deceit. I.. I... I never lie. I always say what I mean." Deceit repeats a bit slower.  
"Deceit... Are you lying right now?"   
"No."   
  
Anxiety tilted his head in confusion.   
"I-I don't understand.."   
Suddenly Deceit takes his hand and pulls him up.  
"W-What are you d-doing?"   
"I'll get you to a darker place."   
The anxious side panicked for a moment. But then he remembered that Deceit was lying. Or was he?   
  
They arrived at a place that was pretty lit up. Atleast compared to the dark little corner from before.   
Deceit pushed Anxiety on an improvised bed that he had build before taking his cape off and giving it to the smaller side.   
"What's this for?"  
"Don't use it as a blanket. And don't lie down."   
He sat down on the bed and looked at the other side, questioningly.   
"Why are you doing this?"   
"... It's wonderfull here without company." Deceit sat down next to Anxiety and layed an arm on his shoulder.  
"Oh... Can I ask you something, Deceit?"   
"Hm?"  
"Do you always lie? Or can you tell the truth, too?"   
"I never lie."   
The anxious side nodded and hugged him.   
"Thank you." Deceit smiled and hugged back.

In a dark corner of Thomas' mind, Deceit is sitting in his room, on his bed. He sighs sadly. Old memories torment him.  


 _"What are you doing?" Anxiety brushed carefully across the green scales on Deceit's cheek._  
"I think they're pretty.."   
"... Yeah, they're really pretty..."   
"H-Huh? Why would you say that?"   
"Th-They make me look normal, I-I guess.."   
He smiled weakly and brushed his hand off his cheek.   
"Aww, don't say that!" The smaller side kissed the emerald green scales.   
"I think they're cool."   
  
Deceit blinked and hugged the other side tightly.   
"Th-That means n-nothing to me.." Anxiety giggled in response.

Deceit brushes across his cheek, smiling sadly. Then he remembers something, that makes his heart ache.

 _The two sides spent a few months together by then. Deceit did his best to keep his friend from meeting the light sides. He met them before and was afraid they would hurt Anxiety._  
"What is that place?" He pointed in the direction of the imaginary land. Its glow was even visible from the dark place, the two sides called home.  
"It's a bad place.."   
"Really? Can we go there?"   
"Yes.. We're... We're welcome there."   
"Why?"   
Deceit didn't know what to tell his friend. He sat down and pulled Anxiety with him. "I've never met them before. They liked me... They think we're good for Thomas..."   
"...Are we?"   
  
Deceit was silent for a moment.  
"I... I know.. I just..."   
"Oh..." 

Virgil thinks back to the day were he found Remus. Thinking back at their last encounter, Virgil regrets ever taking him to their room.

 _A few more months passed. Anxiety and Deceit had built two rooms for themselves. They still spent most of tgeir time together in Deceit's room though._  
  
He was still asleep, so the anxious side went to his own room. There were a few cobwebs and spiders in the corners of the purple room.   
He decided that they should stay and sat down on his bed. It was still nice and tidied up. He sighs.  
"Why doesn't Dee let me go to the others? T-They can't be that bad, r-right?" Anxiety says to himself.  
  
After a few minutes the small side has made his decision. He wanted to go over to them. Just for a moment! Just to see if they're really that bad...  
  
He quickly checked if Deceit was still asleep. He was.   
  
Walking through the darkness all by himself, made Anxiety much more aware of that darkness. It made him nervous.   
'What if Deceit finds out?'  
'What if he will get mad and yell at me?'   
'What if he stops being my friend?'  
'What if the others are really that bad?'   
  
His thoughts are interrupted a by small sound.  
Sobbing.   
"H-Huh?"   
Anxiety stopped and looked around. It seemed to be coming from the imaginary land. After a moment of hesitation, he ran towards the sounds.  
  
Someone was laying on the ground, right before the light part of Thomas' mind, sobbing and shaking.  
'Another side..?'  
"H-Hello? W-Who are you?"   
He flinched and looked up at Anxiety, his eyes full of fear.   
"H-Hey, it's fine..." He crouched down and carefully stroked his hair in an attempt to calm him down. The other side carefully sat up and looked at him with teary eyes.   
"Who are you?"   
"I... I'm C-Creativity..."   
"And I'm Anxiety... W-What happened?" He asked, while wiping tears off Creativity's cheeks.   
"I... I... I m-miss them... I-I-I wanna b-be whole a-again..."   
"Uh... I... I don't know what that means, b-but I will help you!" The anxious side offered Creativity a hand. He hesitated for a moment, but then took it.  
  
"ANXIETY!" Deceit ran towards them and hugged his friend tightly. Creativity takes a few steps away from them.  
"Where were you?! I-I was absolutely n-not worried about y-you..."   
"S-Sorry, I-"  
"Who is that?" Deceit just noticed the other side and pulled away from his friend to look at him.  
"U-Uhm... C-Creativity..." His eyes widened. Deceit wasn't sure what shooked him more. The fact that Anxiety apparently went to the imaginary land, or the fact that he brought someone with him.   
  
"What?"  
"I-I.. Sorry.. I'm... I-I j-just.."  
"W-Wait! I-It's not o-okay! We won't help him..." Deceit embraced him again, whispering sweet little things into his ear.  
Creativity thought about leaving for a moment. He looks at the ground.  
'They're already so happy...'   
  
Anxiety turned around and reached out for the small side.   
"C'mere, Creativity..."   
Creativity hesitantly took a few steps forward and got pulled into a mellow hug.   
"We'll protect you. Right, Dee?"  
"... No."  
The small side flinches and clings to Anxiety.   
"Don't worry, he means yes." Creativity relaxed immediantly and sighed.  
  
Deceit liftsmed both of them up. Anxiety giggled and hugged them even tighter.   
  
After Creativity was tucked in Deceit's bed and peacefully sleeping, Deceit asks:  
"Where did you find him?"  
"I-I... Uhm... I j-just.. I'm... I-I thought.."   
"Sssh..." Deceit hugged him.  
"It's not fine... I will get mad..."   
"I-I... I w-was... I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Anxiety looked down wrapped his hands around himself.  
"Oh... Anxiety, I'm... I'm mad. I-I'm just... Do it again, okay? I-I don't want to protect you..." Deceit placed a few soft kisses on his friend's head. He nodded and collapsed into his chest.

Deceit flinches a bit when thinking about the orange side. He shakes his head and tries to remember times where he, Remus and Virgil just had fun as a nice, little family.

 _"Stop it! Dee! He's doing it again!" Anxiety whines, while fighting with Remus. He has told them his real name a while ago._  
"Remus!" Deceit pulled him away from Anxiety. Remus had a mustache drawn above his lip and was trying to draw one on his friend's face.  
"Don't stop that!"   
"Okay!" Remus tried to get to the other small side again.  
"You know that Dee's lying!" He shouted while trying to smack the smallest side away.  
"Hey! We always hit our family, okay?"  
"Okay, Dee..."   
"Now, don't apologize."  
"... Sorry, Ree. I won't do it again."   
"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. But I'll do it again."   
Deceit and Remus started giggling and pulled Anxiety into a loving hug. He started smiling and hugged back.  
  
"I'm so happy to have you as my new family..." The creative side mumbled with a small, sad smile. The others could feel their hearts drop. They hug him tighter.  
"I hate you guys so freaking much..." Deceit started stroking through their soft hair.   
"We know, Dee-Dee..."

Virgil sighs and wraps a blanket around himself. He can feel his eyes watering.

_Remus was clinging to Deceit's torso, his body shaking with sobs.  
"I-It's gonna be fine Rem-Rem.." Virgil wasn't sure if he wanted to convince himself or his friend. He had also revealed his name by now.  
"N-No! H-He... He hates me! T-They all h-hate me..." Remus was trying to convince the other sides to let them live with them, to accept them. He thought atleast his brother would help him. He didn't.  
  
"Dee..? Why do they hate us so much? A-Are we really... bad?"  
"Y-Yes.. Yes, of course! It's just... I- They.." Deceit wrapped his arms around Virgil, too and let a few tears slip down his cheeks.   
"D-Deceit?"   
"I... I'm not sorry! I-I.. Y-You don't deserve -happiness... Y-You.. I... I shouldn't be here. B-But you should!"   
"Dee..." The smaller sides hugged him back tightly.  
"You deserve happiness, too..." Remus wispered. The love Deceit got from the two younger sides was so overhelming, he started crying even more. His voice bubbled with sobs and soft giggles.   
"I-I.. I hate you so much..." _ __  


Deceit finally breaks. He starts crying and barely manages to obtain his sobs. He misses Virgil, he misses them being a small and happy family, he misses being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried multiple times while writing this. Wow.


End file.
